


Sea

by SteveGarbage



Series: Doropetra Drabbles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681516
Kudos: 10
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Sea

The water was molten gold as the yawning Brigid sun tucked below the horizon.

In Adrestia, the sea was enjoyed adjacent to.

In Brigid, the sea was apparently enjoyed best inside of, Petra had insisted.

Dorothea hadn't argued much after Petra shed her clothing on the beach and slipped into the water.

"Are you having enjoyment?" Petra asked, treading water to keep them both afloat, Dorothea's arms draped over her shoulders, face-to-face, their naked flesh pressed against each other, bodies melted together as one in the warm ocean water.

"I'm always enjoying you."

Petra's gentle kiss tasted of sea salt.


End file.
